


Homecoming

by Destinyawakened



Series: The Path: Drabbles by Episode [1]
Category: The Path (TV)
Genre: 1.03, Drabbles, Episode 3, Gen, Homecoming, Suggested child abuse, suggested abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 19:52:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8546893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destinyawakened/pseuds/Destinyawakened
Summary: Small drabbles written around Episode Three: Homecoming as Cal's inner thoughts and or feelings





	1. Chapter 1

Broken in ways he couldn’t amend, Cal was forced to watch as the one person who ever lead him into anything good fall victim as many did to the supernatural healing of prayer. It wasn’t that Cal didn’t believe–-he believed harder than anyone in the room; it was that Cal knew something couldn’t be saved, that sometimes people had to die to be reborn, to make a point, to show everyone else The Light.

Cal had to believe that Steve knew what he was saying when he said this. Belief was all Cal had anymore.


	2. Chapter 2

No amount of hyping himself up made it any easier for Cal to  to raise to his hand to the door and push it open. Hell, why was it even open? Unlocked for that matter? His mother, of course, in one of her stupid drunken stupors never remembered to lock the door. Beside the point; Cal can’t bring himself to care more than he was required. The amount of love a son has for his mother did not make up the sum Cal had for his mother, in fact, he was sure he had less, and she made sure to guilt him about it every single time he saw her.   
  
Which wasn’t often.

The heavy weight on his chest as he pushed the door in only eased a little to find the place still standing, no dead body, but the filth, the bottles of empty alcohol, and greasy stove that had caught fire, did nothing but make Cal want to turn around and leave. The goodness in him – The Light – told him to stay.

Someday it would be worth it. Someday it would be worth all the horrible and rotten things his mother had done to him, all the things she ever said, the torment, the torture…

Someday.

He snubbed out her cigarette. “Hi mom.”


End file.
